purposivedesignfandomcom-20200215-history
PCloantis
Cloantis Description of the "Cloantis" puzzle. Description * To enter this puzzle turn down a street, to enter the flooded area of the city * The “small town area” ** Seen here is are three collections of small makeshift houses build on top of three old crumbled skyscrapers, that stands half submerged in the sea water. ** The collections are connected to each other through wooden bridges, to cross the gaps between the old buildings(over the submerged roads). * As the player moves through this “small town area” both the buildings above and below the water are displayed, but the player only sees down to the bottom of the water. * Upon further exploration to the right, the parent is found near the floating bridge at the end of the three collectives. * The parent is crying out for his/her child ** He/she requests help to find the child. * The item allows the player to explore the waters beneath the city. * This is where the actual puzzle begins, more specifically when the player finds the manhole. ** Entering the manhole take the player to the first room, right below the hole, named “U1” for upper level first room. * Here the camera narrows in, to create the feel of a smaller space as well as hindering the player in seeing the entire pipe system. ** The entirety of any room and its connected pipes are shown, as along as the player remains in it. * The player can travel between rooms by using the pipes(See mPipe). * The Entire Sewer system(See sketch for understanding) ** Pipes *** P1 **** Connects to U1, U2, and M1 **** Has valve 1, which is type 1 *** P2 **** Connects to U1 and L1 **** Has valve 2, which is type 2 **** Crosses P3 *** P3 **** Connects to U1 and L2 **** Has valve 2 and 3, which both are type 2 **** Crosses P2 and P4 *** P4 **** Connects to M1, L1, and L2 **** Has valve 3, which is type 2, and 4, which is type 1 **** Crosses P3 ** Rooms *** All the rooms except L2 is totally filled with water *** U1 **** Connections ***** Top pipe leads up and out through the manhole ***** Left pipe leads to either U2 or M1, depending on valve 1 ***** Right pipe leads to L2, provided that valve 2 and 3 are turned correctly ***** Bottom pipe leads to L1, if valve 2 is turned correctly *** U2 **** Connections ***** Right pipe leads to either U1 or M1, depending on valve 1 **** Switches ***** for valve 1 *** M1 **** Connections ***** Top pipe leads to either U1 or M1, depending on valve 1 ***** Bottom pipe leads either L1 or L2, depending on valve 4 **** Switches ***** for valve 3 *** L1 **** Connections ***** Top pipe leads to either U1, if valve 2 is turned correctly ***** Left pipe leads to either L2 or M1, depending on valve 3 and 4 **** Switches ***** For valve 2 *** L2 **** Connections ***** Top pipe leads to U1, depending on valve 2 and 3 ***** Left pipe leads to either L1 or M1, depending on valve 3 and 4 ***** The two pipe connections to the right are unused for connection purposes **** Switches ***** for valve 4 ***** for valve 5, this is the only type 3 valve in this puzzle. Dimensions * Used in the city biome, at a point where the city is flooded Functionality: * Environmentals ** 5x Switches total(See mSwitch) *** 4x type 1 *** 1x type 2 ** 5x Valves total(See mValve) *** 2x type 1 *** 2x type 2 *** 1x type 3 ** 4x Pipes total(mPipe) ** 12x Shutters total(mShutter) * Characters ** 1x Parent * Action points ** At the parent *** First time **** Request help from the player *** End of the puzzle **** The gain of the awareness point happens when the player re emerges and interacts with the parent, while either having the body or not. ***** The effect of “A Watery Grave”. ****** The parent will will become frustrated and start to panic and scream for their child to come back, and ending up ignoring the player. ***** The effect of “Ascend to the surface”. ****** The parent will thank the player, and start to cry and grieve the death of their child, but hold a slight happiness for knowing what have happened. * Lighting ** The light in the “small town area”, lit with daylight, but too bright though as it is in a city ** The sewer system however, is quite dark, but the earth around the pipes and rooms can be seen. * Camera actions ** When the player is in a room, the camera must zoom in and only display the room and its connecting pipes, plus a small view of the ground around the room. *** This allows the player to notice the dotted lines from valves and switch, hinting to their connection. (see mSwitch) ** This also happens for pipes, but adds a bit more zoom(See mPipe) * Choice ** The ending choice happens when the player reaches in the room L2. * The player enters this room through P3, cause him/her to fall down into the water pool below. *** In this room, the little girl(mDeadBody, little girl version) is found lying on the sewer floor in the middle of the room. Upon further inspection it is revealed that one of her legs is stuck in the sewer bars she is lying on top off. *** The player must either choose a direction to shove the little girl in **** left is “A Watery Grave”(See oAWateryGrave) **** Right is “Ascend To The Surface”(See oAscendToTheSurface) * Exit ** The player ends the puzzle by exiting the same way they came into the puzzle to the left in the “small town area”. ' ' Sound: * City noises for the “small town area” * Deep pressure underwater sound ' ' Additional information: * Should the player ignore the body, and proceed to exit L2, he/her will find that the puzzle does not end until the body is flushed or brought all the way to the parent. * This puzzles global content might be hard to see, but is the consequence of the rise in water levels in cities. Aesthetics *Colorscheme should reflect that it is under water and therefore be kept in dark blue colors ' ' Animation *